Justice League: Redemption
by ActionfreakXD
Summary: Direct sequel to Justice League: Vengeance and Justice or Injustice.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Superman flew straight towards Grundy and rammed his fist into his chest. The monster flew away from the force of the blow. He looked around and saw Diana fighting with Giganta, while Fire and Flash were fighting Shade and Banshee. Green Lantern was trying to stop Banshee. These villains attacked the bank out of nowhere in the middle of the day. It seemed almost a mindless attack. Why would they attack a bank? Superman knew someone is behind this chaos.

Meanwhile Diana dodged Giganta's massive fist and countered with an uppercut of her own. Her fist connected underneath the other woman's chin, and the giant fell down with a huge thud. The others leaguers also managed to stop the remaining villains. The police was taking care of them.

Superman landed beside Diana who seemed alright, just out of breath. "Diana, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Diana said with a smile.

"Hey look at Wally." John said with a chuckle.

Diana and Superman looked at where Lantern was pointing. It seemed that Fire is flirting with Wally and he seemed to be out of words. He looked flushed. Superman raised his eyebrows.

"What?" John asked looking at Superman.

"Is that our Wally?" Superman asked.

"Huh! Why?" John asked bewildered at Superman's question.

"I mean our Flash used to always flirt with the ladies on the Watchtower. Now what happened to him?" Superman asked with a smile.

Diana chuckled. John grinned at Superman's question. "Looks like he met his match."

"Yeah you are right." Superman said with a huge grin on his face. "Just like you and Shayera, right?"

John flushed a bit. "Hey, we were talking about Wally. Shayera and me….. We're…. Well…." He stammered.

"You're?" Diana asked sweetly.

"Um. Nothing, nothing." John looked a little flustered at the mention of his love life. Then he looked at Superman with an evil grin. "What about you and your reporter, Superman? How's it going?"

Now it was Superman's turn to blush. "Well, Kal is planning to propose to her. Aren't you?" Diana added.

"Really?" John asked, a bit surprised. "Good luck man."

"Um. Thanks." Superman was now totally embarrassed.

Now, John looked at Diana who was laughing at Superman's expense. "What about you and _him,_ Diana?"

Diana was a bit surprised at the sudden attack. "We're taking things slow. He is ….. Oh….no…"

"What happened Diana?" Superman asked concerned.

"Bruce has a press conference today. He wanted me to be there, as Diana Prince so he could introduce me to the press as his girlfriend." Diana revealed.

"When is it?" Superman asked.

"It was about an hour ago. He will be mad at me." Diana sighed.

Superman smiled. "Diana he will not be mad at you. He will understand because our duties comes first."

"True. That man is madly in love with you for such a long time. He will understand of course." John agreed.

"You knew about his feelings for me? How?" Diana asked a bit surprised.

"When we time travelled, he met his future self. He was a bitter old man, all alone. You were with us too but then you vanished into thin air, in front of him. I know I shouldn't have but I overheard his future self advising him to follow his heart." John explained.

"But I don't remember anything. He never said anything about it. Why did I vanish?" Diana asked.

"Because you were dead Diana, along with most of the Justice League. The man was a living corpse. He had nothing to live for. He was all alone. His biggest regret was that he couldn't save you." John said.

Tears brimmed in Diana's eyes. She now understood better than ever why he was so reluctant to admit his feelings. But Diana now swears that she will not let him be like his future self. He will live happily and he will always have her by his side.

"The future is not set Diana." Superman tried to console her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

Diana smiled a little. "I know. It's just that I understand his pain now. Better than ever."

"Of course you do." Superman smiled gently at her.

Diana called Bruce but the call didn't connect. She tried a few more times but the result was the same.

"I should call Alfred and see where Bruce is." Diana murmured to herself. She immediately used her league communicator to call the Wayne Manor. She had to wait a few seconds before Alfred answered the phone.

"Alfred, it's me Diana." Diana said.

"Miss Diana. Where are you?" Alfred asked.

"I got a bit late Alfred. Is Bruce already gone to the conference to Arkham?" Diana asked.

"How is it possible Miss Diana?" Alfred asked surprised.

"What is not possible Alfred?" Diana asked concerned.

"Master Bruce already told me that you reached the conference an hour ago. You were with him. He even introduced you to the press." Alfred said.

"But, I was never there. I am in Metropolis, duty came in. I got late, that's why I called you because I can't reach Bruce's phone." Diana explained.

"Master Bruce's phone is not available? And you were never there?" Alfred murmured to himself. "Then who was with him?"

Diana had no answer to that. It is really a big question, who was impersonating her and as Diana Prince?

Circe? That was the first name that came to her mind. But it was unlikely because Circe was banished and even if she is back she has no idea about her or Bruce's secret identity. Then who…? Wherever Bruce is now, he is in grave danger.

* * *

 **NOTES:** _Finally started the sequel. Just a heads up though to give you an idea about what's coming next. This chapter is very short I know, but next chapters will be longer. I promise. Let me know, should I continue? Are you interested? Don't forget to R &R._


	2. Chapter 2

**WATCHTOWER: FEW HOURS LATER**

The six founders of Justice League were sitting around the round table, their expressions grave. Even the stoic Martian Manhunter whose expression always remained blank and calm seemed to be worried.

"What do you think, Superman? Who could've impersonated Diana? Again?" Green lantern asked.

"I really have no clue like you guys." Superman shook his head in defeat.

It is only a few months since they stopped Aresia from taking over the world and that was when they thought Batman died. But he returned and now he is gone missing again.

"What concerns me most is that he is gone missing as Bruce Wayne, not as Batman." Superman added.

"But why would anyone impersonate Diana and kidnap Bruce Wayne?" Shayera asked. "I don't see a reason except taking revenge on Diana, emotionally."

"No one knew that Diana Prince is Wonder Woman. Even if you are right Shayera then another question arises who would?" John asked.

"Circe?" Flash added.

"No Wally, she is back into her prison." Diana talked for the first time. "I talked with my mother."

"J'onn? Can you trace Batman?" Superman asked hopefully.

J'onn's eyes glowed orange in reply.

"No. I cannot sense him. Either he is no more on Earth or whoever kidnapped him has found a way to shield him from me. I am afraid if they are blocking me it will mean that his enemies knows about his secret identity." J'onn explained.

"Why would you say that?" Flash asked.

"Because only if they know about his alternate identity they will know the connection between him and J'onn." Superman said. "It makes sense."

"Or….he is dead." J'onn softly added closing his eyes.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Their gazes slowly turned towards Diana, expression full of sympathy for her. But Diana wasn't crying. She looked worried but had a determined expression on her face. Her blue eyes seems to glow with the expression on her face.

"He is not gone. I know that." Diana said.

"Diana, we….." Shayera started to say but Diana stopped her.

"I know Shayera that there is a possibility that he might be dead but I… I don't know how….. I mean I know in my heart that he is alive out there and needs my help. Our help." She said while inspecting the faces around her.

"Diana is right." Superman backed her. "He is out there and he needs us, his friends, his teammates. He saved us several times now it is our turn to help him."

Diana gave him an appreciative nod.

"But how do we…. Search for him?" Shayera asked confused.

"Yes, that is my question too." John asked.

"I will start investigation as Clark Kent. Maybe I can find a clue. Lois will help me. She is better in this than me." Superman said.

Everyone nodded and the meeting is adjourned.

Diana slowly begin to walk towards the transporter while Superman fell in step behind her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Diana stopped and looked back at her friend. His face was full of worry and concern, just like her. Diana knew that of course because Bruce and Clark had known each other for a long time. Diana knew that Bruce will never speak out loud that Clark is his best friend but Bruce considered Clark Kent as his best friend. The man is just too stubborn to show emotions.

"Diana are you okay? I mean are you really? You can talk to me or Lois or Shayera." Superman proposed.

Diana gave him a small smile. "I am really okay Clark but I won't deny that I am concerned."

"What will you do now?" He asked her.

"I need to get back to Gotham and speak with Barbara. Maybe she can find out something." Diana said.

"All right. Let me know if you find something. Don't hesitate." Superman said.

Diana nodded and the two friends parted their way there.

* * *

 **GOTHAM**

Dick Grayson aka Nightwing came out of the shadows and quietly entered the crime scene. There was no one around there at mid night, even the police were long gone.

Good, he thought. At least he can investigate without any interruption. For about half an hour he looked around the crime scene but there was nothing unusual around. He had no idea what he could do now. How can he find Bruce?

At that moment another figure landed beside Dick.

"Tim, I told you to stay at home." Dick glared at Robin.

"I can't stay at home, not now when he is missing, again." Tim protested.

Dick took a pity on him and chose not to protest, after all Tim had been through a lot. Incredibly Diana helped him a lot to recover and he was thankful to her for that.

"You found anything?" Tim asked.

"Nothing. There is nothing here!" Dick said frustrated.

"You talked to Barbara?"

"I did. She also has no clue but she is trying her best."

"But what will we do now?" Tim asked looking at Dick.

Dick sighed looking around and scratching his head. "I really have no idea. I still don't understand who could've impersonated Diana."

"You talked with her? Maybe she could help?" Tim asked hopefully.

"Yes, I did. She told me that the only suspect Circe is still locked in her prison." Dick answered.

"You are forgetting someone, Dick. Clayface." Tim said.

Dick's eyes begin to shine with hope again. "You are right. Let's contact Oracle, maybe she can tell us the whereabouts of Clayface."

"Babs, you there?" Dick called.

"Dick? You found something?" Barbara asked hopefully.

"No. But can you tell me about Clayface?"

"Clayface? Give me a few seconds. Right there….I gave you his location. There will be an arms deal going on tonight, in about 15 mins from now. Maybe you can find something. Clayface is a high suspect, I don't know how I never thought about him before. Good thinking Dick." Barbara praised.

"You have to thank Tim. It was his idea." Dick answered truthfully.

"I will. Hurry up, Dick. Take Tim, you will need help." Barbara said.

"Babs he….."

"Dick…. Don't! Stop acting like Bruce. Tim can handle himself. Now go! And be careful, both of you." Barbara said.

"We will. Nightwing out." Dick cut the connection and looked towards Tim. "Let's go, partner."

Tim nodded and both of them disappeared into the darkness of the city.

* * *

 **SOMETIME LATER…..**

Reaching the hideout of Clayface, they found not a single living soul there. But a surprise, more specifically a shock was waiting for them there. Several dead bodies lay there on the ground, all bloodied and badly damaged.

Dick and Tim was astonished to see the cruelty with which the victims were murdered. Some of the bodies were even missing their heads.

"What happened here?" Tim asked no one in particular.

Dick was examining the bodies carefully, so he didn't answer.

"Dick? What do you think? Some kind of gang war?" Tim asked.

"No." Dick shook his head. "The way this men were killed, as if they were victims of someone's revenge. They were killed brutally without showing any kind of remorse."

"Huh?"

"Look at those bodies. Look how their bodies are bent in odd angles, also their bodies are badly broken. It was as if they got hit by a truck."" Dick paused. "Tim…. This is no work of ordinary criminals. This is the work of metahuman or metahumans."

"Seems like it. I will look around more to see if there is any clue out there." Tim said.

Dick was examining the dead bodies but then he heard Tim calling him.

"Dick come here. Quick."

After he came to where Tim is his eyes widened at the sight there. Clayface was there but in a frozen state with his eyes closed. And beside him was the dead body of the Riddler hanging from the wall.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE….**

Bruce woke up with a groan and headache. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a comfortable room and on a bed. He looked around, still a bit dizzy and tried to make an idea of where he was. He recalled what happened to him. He remembered going to the restaurant with Diana after the press meeting. They had enjoyed their meal and after they were walking side by side on the road simply enjoying each other's company. Then it happened all of a sudden, he felt a slight pain on his neck and then he knew no more.

Now he woke up on a bed and a room which has no resemblance to any prison. Honestly he had thought that he had been kidnapped but this place was not any prison and he was not even tied up, instead he was peacefully slumbering on a warm comfortable bed. This confused him even more. Who would've kidnapped him to let him rest on a bed?

But then his thoughts turned to another person. What happened to Diana? She was right there with him.

Concern filled his mind and he tensed. Something must happened to her, otherwise he wouldn't be here right now.

He found himself a bit dizzy still but he had went through far worse. A little dizziness won't stop him. He went to get the door but found it locked from outside. He took a look around to find an escape round but there was none. There was not even a single window in the room. He tried to force his way on the door but it didn't budge. Frustrated he slumped down on the bed and begin to think of a way to escape.

At that moment the door opened and someone came in. Bruce looked up and he found himself both surprised and confused.

"Shayera?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, you okay?" She asked.

Bruce didn't answer her. "Tell me where we are. Where's Diana?"

"Bruce….." Shayera tried to speak but he stopped her.

"No, tell me now." His voice was now deep sounded more like the Bat.

"Calm down, Bruce." Another familiar voice spoke.

"Clark? What is going on?" Bruce asked, feeling uneasy and absolutely confused.

Following Superman three more persons entered the room: Flash, Green lantern and the Martian Manhunter.

"You all are here? Tell me where is Diana? What happened to her?" Bruce asked.

"Whoa Bats! Calm down. Di, is fine." Wally answered.

"Then where is she? And where are we?" Bruce asked again. He was getting angry now.

Then he heard the voice which he was longing to hear since he woke up.

"I am here, Bruce." He heard her beautiful voice. He looked towards the door and saw her standing there with a radiant smile on her face. His racing heart calmed down immediately as the thought of Diana being in danger drifted away from his mind.

She came towards him and gave him another smile. Then she looked towards the other persons in the room.

"Would you please excuse us? I need to talk to Bruce in private." Diana requested her friends. They nodded and left the two of them alone, allowing some privacy.

"Diana what's going o… mmfff!" Bruce questions remained unasked as Diana's mouth crashed against his. He was caught off-guard at the first moment but soon his hands snaked around her waits to pull her close against his body as he began to return her kiss hungrily. Soon he found himself on the bed with Diana on top of him.

Their lips separated for need of air. Bruce took the moment to look at the woman he loved. She was wearing nothing but a silky white night gown and the way she was wearing it he could tell that she was wearing nothing underneath it. All his bloods went south at the sight of seeing her this way. He couldn't help it she was so beautiful.

He pushed himself up and crashed their lips together again. Diana's hands slipped under his shirt and begin to roam over his chest. She pulled back surprising him and in one swift motion tore his shirt away. Bruce was totally surprised at her actions. He knew they were about to have sex, but he felt something was off here because he knew Diana is inexperienced. She is so innocent, so naïve and more importantly they had just started dating. They only shared a few kisses and that's that. They were never intimate. Things didn't progress so much between them yet. But the way Diana is acting now he felt she had experienced in making love. He could tell that. He stopped Diana from unbuckling his belt and pulled away from her. Hurt was shown in her eyes but only for a moment, now she looked confused.

"Bruce…..?" She asked.

"Diana wait. This isn't you. You…. I don't know how to say this….." Bruce muttered.

Diana placed her palm on his cheek lovingly. "You can tell me anything Bruce."

"Diana we both agreed that we would take things slow. Why are you acting this way?"

"What way?" She looked more confused.

"You are acting as if we have done this before many times." Bruce said.

"Of course we did. You are my…" She stopped herself suddenly as she remembered something.

"What do you mean by that? You wanted to say something more, tell me. And where are we? No one answered me before." Now Bruce was suspicious and got down from the bed.

"Bruce….I did what I had to. You are safe here." She said.

"What did you do, Diana? Tell me everything." Bruce almost ordered her.

"Why is it so important to you? Isn't it enough that I am with you now? Why don't you make love to me? Don't you love me anymore, Bruce?" She asked, as her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Diana…. Stop!" Bruce snapped at her. He felt bad but he had to because he knew Diana is hiding something from him. Something very important.

"I will tell you everything, I promise. But later….Now I want to be with you, Bruce." She said with tear filled eyes.

Bruce stepped away from her. "Who are you? You are not my Diana."

"What are you speaking of? Of course I am Diana. I am your Diana, yours only."

"No."

"Bruce you are not thinking straight. Come here." She patted the bed beside her. "Let's get some sleep together."

"I am not going anywhere until you answer my questions." Bruce said stubbornly.

"Bruce….." She extended her hands towards his but Bruce didn't take her hands instead he bolted towards the door at top speed. But he found the door locked. Still he didn't give up. He kept on trying to open the door.

Dian watched him for a moment and then sighed. He was not making things easy but it was nothing new to her. She was used to him acting strangely. But she was tired and had enough of him. So she walked behind him and hit a sweet spot on his neck, immediately rendering him unconscious. She felt bad for hitting him but she had no choice. She gently picked his unconscious body up from the floor and placed him on the bed. She even adjusted the pillow underneath his head. For a moment she just stood there and stared at his face. Then she bent down and kissed his forehead lovingly and murmured, "I am sorry, Bruce."

She unlocked the door by merely touching it and locked it behind her letting him rest. She came face to face with none other than Superman.

"Kal…" She greeted.

"Diana. Did he… you know listen to you?" Superman asked.

Diana shook her head. "No."

Superman placed a hand on her shoulder to show his support and calm her. "Give him some time. He will listen to you. That man loves you, Di."

"Does he?" Diana asked.

Superman couldn't answer her. He just opened and closed his mouth several times as Diana walked past him. She halted and turned back to watch the locked door of the room where Bruce was sleeping. A single tear fell from her ocean blue eyes before she left from there.

* * *

 _ **Note: So what do you think? Is it really Diana or someone impersonating her? Next I am going to update and finish my other story "Different Origin." It is already half done. Let me know your thoughts by reviews….. :P**_


End file.
